This long term program concerns a variety of biochemical aspects of the physiology of organs of the mammalian male reproductive tract and their hormonal regulation. Current investigations include consideration of: (a) the biosynthesis, turnover, secretion, and functions of putrescine, spermidine and spermine in the prostate gland in relation to effects of androgens on this organ; (b) the primary structure, biosynthesis and functions of bulk proteins in seminal vesicle secretions, especially with regard to the cross linking of some of these proteins by transamidase-like enzymes of prostatic origin that are involved in the clotting of semen; (c) characteristics, functions, and androgenic control of membrane-bound glycosyltransferases in prostate cells and of the free forms of these enzymes in prostatic secretions; (d) the structure, functions, and post-translational modifications of specific basic proteins found in the head-pieces of mammalian spermatozoa and in the seminiferous tubules of the testis. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: P.R.K. Reddy, B. Tadolini, J. Wilson and H.G. Williams-Ashman: "Glycoprotein: glycosyltransferase reactions in male reproductive organs and their hormonal regulation". Mol. Cell. Endocrinol., 5,23-31 (1976). H.G. Williams-Ashman and B.Tadolini: "Some biochemical characteristics of the human prostate in relation to its benign hyperplasia" In: Benign Prostatic Hyperplasia (ed, J.T. Grayhack, J.D. Wilson and M.J. Scherbanske). pp. 11-19. NIAMD workshop, DHEW Publication (NIH) 76-1113 (1976).